Mroczne Odbicie
'Więc, Takanuva, jeśli tak ci na imię, od teraz jesteś więźniem Imperium Toa, dopuściłeś się czynu wojennego. - Kopaka, część 1. center|900px|thumb| Mroczne Odzwierciedlenie (Dark Mirror) to przygoda Takanuvy w dziwnym wymiarze. Znajduje się na 1 stronie. Część 1 Spadając przez próżnię między wymiarami, Takanuva, Toa Światła, z trudem przypominał sobie, co zaszło dzień wcześniej. Kiedy patrolował brzegi Metru Nui został zaatakowany przez stworzenia, które jak potem się okazało, nazywały się Robactwem Cienia i ledwo uszedł z życiem. Kiedy się obudził, spostrzegł, że część jego światła została wyssana, mógł miotać światło z lewej ręki, a mrok z prawej. Jego wybawcami okazali się członkowie organizacji zwanej Zakon Mata Nui, którzy dali mu do wykonania misję. Miał przekazać Toa Nuva na Karda Nui ważną informacje, jeśli zwiedzie, skarze ich na śmierć. Najszybszym transportem, byłoby użycie mocy Maski Wymiarowych Bram, która należała do nawróconego członka imieniem Brutaka. Jednak maska ta była w małym stopniu uszkodzona, więc wyprawa okazała się trudniejsza. Otoczył go okrąg światła. Zaczął spadać w dół mając nadzieję, że za chwilę będzie na Karda Nui. Zamiast tego upadł prosto na maskę: wokół widział znajomy teren miasta Metru nui. Jednak czymś się różniło: wszystko było idealne i nietknięte, ale w tym wszystkim było jeszcze coś bardziej dziwniejszego. Wszędzie stały posągi Toa; Tahu, Gali i inne, ale nie w formach Nuva, tak jak wyglądali przed transformacją. Były tam także inne rzeźby, których jednak Takanuva nie był w stanie rozpoznać. A przed nimi wynurzał się masywny posąg maski Kanohi; Maski Możliwości. 'Jak długo tu jestem?' zastanowił się Takanuva 'i kto tak ozdobił okolicę?'. Nagle spostrzegł znajomego Matorana- Kapurę pędzącego przez ulicę. Takanuva wybiegł mu na przeciw i powiedział 'Zaczekaj przyjacielu. Nigdy nie widziałem, żebyś tak się spieszył. Co się dzieje?' Kapura patrzył na niego.Był zszokowany i przestraszony. 'Wybacz mi wszechpotężny Toa' powiedział tak szybko, że jedno słowo wchodziło na drugie. 'Czy biegłem za wolno? Przysięgam, poprawię się.' 'Kapura, to ja Takanuva, co się z tobą dzieje?' "Nic, nic" upierał się Kapura 'wszystko wspaniale wielki Toa, jak mogłoby być inaczej z takimi mądrymi i życzliwymi przywódcami?' 'Dobra, dość tego' powiedział Takanuva, 'Gdzie Turaga Vakama? Gdzie są Toa Mahri?' 'Wybacz, ale nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.' nalegał Kapura 'daj mi przejść, proszę...' Nagle temperatura wokół spadła. W jednej chwili Kapura został zamknięty w bryle lodowej. Matoran krzyknął czując przeszywający chłód. Takanuva podniósł wzrok i zobaczył stojących obok Tahu i Kopakę, miecz Toa Lodu był uniesiony w powietrzu. 'Tahu, Kopaka, dzięki Wielkim Istotom, że jesteście.' powiedział Takanuva 'coś złego dzieje się z Kapurą... nawet z całym miastem.' 'Jedyną rzeczą, która jest zła to ty obcy człowieku' powiedział Tahu. 'Kim jesteś? Gdzie twoja tabliczka tożsamości?' 'Ja... ja jestem Takanuva! Mieszkam tu z wami! Znasz mnie i nie wiem czym jest tabliczka tożsamości!' Kopaka podniósł swój miecz i uwolnił grad lodu, który powali Toa Światła na ziemię. Stojąc nad nim, Kopaka zatrzymał swój miecz na jego szyi. 'Więc, Takanuva, jeśli tak ci na imię, od teraz jesteś więźniem Imperium Toa, dopuściłeś się czynu wojennego.' Część 2 Tahu i Kopaka zaciągnęli wyrywającego się Takuę do Koloseum. Vahki zasalutowały i odsunęły się, gdy Toa weszli. Bez słowa, pociągnęli Takanuvę poprzez korytarze, by wtrącić go do zimnej, mrocznej celi. - Czuj się jak u siebie - powiedział Tahu. - Ktoś przyjdzie po ciebie, gdy Toa Tuyet będzie gotowa cię przesłuchać, może jutro, a może za tydzień. - Jeśli to jakiś kawał, wcale nie jest śmieszny - odparł Takanuva. - O co tu chodzi? Ale Tahu i Kopaka już odeszli. - Chodzi o to, nieznajomy, że znalazłeś się w niewłaściwym miejscu w niewłaściwym czasie - odparł słaby głos za Takanuvą. Toa odwrócił się, zdziwiony że nie jest sam. Był to Matoran, wiszący na łańcuchach, przywiązanych do jego nadgarstków i kostek. Używając swojej najdrobniejszej części mocy Światła, Takanuva oświetlił celę. Cofnął się pod ścianę z szoku. Matoran to był nie kto inny, ale Takua - niemożliwy fakt, ponieważ Takanuva był kiedyś Takuą, zanim stał się Toa. - To szaleństwo! - powiedział. - Jesteś mną... To znaczy, jestem tobą, jak... - Rozumiem... Nie jesteś jednym z tych bystrych. Zapewne nie wiesz, jak to zdjąć, prawda? Takanuva potrząsnął głową. Jeśli to była iluzja albo sen, to byłoby to niepotrzebne. Ale na wypadek, gdyby nie była, wystrzelił cienki strumień światła z lewej ręki i pociął łańcuchy Takuy. Refleks pozwolił mu złapać Matorana, zanim spadł na kamienną podłogę. - To jakaś nowa sztuczka - powiedział Takua. - Więc, za co tu siedzisz? - N-nie wiem - odparł Takanuva. - Nawet nie jestem pewien, gdzie jestem. - W Metru Nui, mieście legends. Oczywiście, legendy te mówiły, że Toa zmiotą każdego ze swojej drogi. Albo, jak w moim przypadku, zamkną za obijanie się zamiast pracy, Gdy straszenie Vahki nie pomogło, zamknęli mnie tutaj. - Nie wierzę - powiedział Takanuva. - Tahu i Kopaka oszaleli, albo gorzej, Matoranie siedzą w kiciu, a ja siedzę tu gadając do siebie. Słuchaj, gdzie jest Gali? - W Ga-Metru, oczywiście. Ona i Karzahni prowadzą centrum reedukacyjne. - Słuchaj, hmmm... - Takanuva zamilkł, niezdolny powiedzieć doń "Takua". - Co się tu stało? W jaki sposób ten świat tak zwariował? - To było jakieś 3.500 lat temu. Toa Tuyet znalazła się w więzach mocy czegoś, co nazywano Kamień Nui, który dawał jej moc setek Toa. Kiedy Lhikan chciał jej przeszkodzić, został zabity przez nią i jego zdradzieckiego przyjaciela, Toa Nidhiki. I to wszystko. Tuyet objęła władzę nad Metru Nui i przekonała innych Toa, że ich przeznaczeniem jest zmiażdżyć każdego, kto zagraża Wielkiemu Duchowi. To oznacza wszystkich od Makuta, poprzez Mrocznych Łowców, po Toa, którzy nie wykazali odpowiedniego entuzjazmu, i Matoran nie pracujących dosyć ciężko. Takanuva nagle sięgnął i zdjął swoją Maskę. Zanim Takua zaprotestował, umieścił ją na masce Matorana. Nic się nie stało. Takua zdarł Maskę Światła, mówiąc: - Co robisz? Chcesz mnie zadusić? - Tylko sprawdzam teorię - Takanuva założył Maskę z powrotem. - Chodź, wychodzimy. - Dokąd? - Na randkę do Archiwów - odparł Toa Światła. - Albo raczej poniżej nich. Mam nadzieję, że historie Vakamy o tym, co, albo kto, tam jest, są prawdziwe Część 3 - Dokąd idziemy? - zapytał Takua. - Jak ci się udało zdjąć Vahki tak szybko? Co my tu robimy? Byłeś tu kiedyś? - Bądź cicho! - warknął Takanuva. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jaki był gadatliwy jako Matoran. - Nie powiem, co jest na dole, i nie chcę niepotrzebnego towarzystwa. Tak naprawdę, coś jeszcze poza gadactwem Takuy męczyło Toa. W jego świecie, Archiwa Onu-Metru były wypełnione najróżniejszymi Rahi, rzeźbami, narzędziami i innymi rzeczami, które mogli studiować Onu- i Ko-Matoranie. Ale w tym dziwnym świecie było to raczej muzeum podbojów. Martwy od dawna, osiodłany Visorak spoglądał z mroku pustymi oczyma. Kolekcja broni była blisko nich, wszystko opisane na małych tabliczkach. Włócznia TSO, Włócznia Fuzji, miotacze Zamor, Rhotuka i inne. Najbardziej zdumiewający wisiał obok; Maska Mroku, własność lidera BoM, teraz przybita do ściany jak kolejne trofeum. Przemieszczając się coraz niżej, Toa i Matoran natknęli się na grupę tub hibernacyjnych. Były używane do utrzymywania Rahi w śpiączce, by można było je badać. A przynajmniej tak było w świecie Takanuvy. Tutaj, z przerażeniem stwierdził, że służyły innym celom. W jednej z tub, stojącej z dala od innych, na której padało światło Kamienia Świetlnego, Takanuva starłszy kurz zobaczył uśpionego Turagę Dumę, władcę miasta. - Nie wierzę - powiedział. - Nawet tak szaleni Toa jak oni by tego nie zrobili. - Za dużo gadał. - powiedział ponuro Takua. - I próbował po mnie przyjść. Kiedy Tuyet przejęła dowodzenie, postawił jej się i powiedział, że Toa cenią prawość i litość, a ona nie ma ani jednego, ani drugiego. Ściągnęli go tutaj i zamknęli w tubie. Takanuva wystrzelił strumień światła z lewej ręki, otwierając kryształowe więzienie. Takua złapał go za rękę, próbując go odciągnąć. - Oszalałeś? A jeśli tu jest alarm? Nie możesz tego zrobić! - Właśnie to zrobiłem - odparł Takua, łapiąc spadającego Dume. Powoli odzyskiwał świadomość, spojrzał na Toa i spytał: - Kim jesteś? - Jestem... przyjacielem. - Ty? Toa? Toa nie są moimi przyjaciółmi. - Nie mam czasu na dyskusje - poweidział Takanuva. - Gdzieś w Archiwach znajduje się inteligentna Rahi Krahka, a w każdym razie mam taką nadzieję. Coś jest bardzo nie tak z tym światem i potrzebuję pomocy, by go naprawić. - Pomoc to właśnie to, czego potrzebujesz, Toa - powiedział głos za Takanuvą. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć kogoś, kogo zupełnie sie nie spodziewał. Takua i Dume odsunęli się ze strachu. Przed nimi stała Cesarzowa Imperium Toa, posiadaczka Kamienia Nui i niekwestionowana władczyni świata - Toa Tuyet. Część 4 Takanuva, Takua i Turaga Dume szli w jednym szeregu w głąb Archiwów, z Toa Tuyet za plecami. Władczyni Imperium Toa nie powiedziała nic, odkąd ich pojmała, tylko wskazując drogę swymi Kolczastymi Mieczami. Ich droga zdawała się ciągnąć godzinami poprzez długie i pokręcone, zapomniane od dawna wystawy i regiony, o których Archiwiści zapewne nawet nie wiedzieli. Takanuva był zdumiony. Tuyet mogła ich zwyczajnie zabrać z powrotem do celi, albo zwyczajnie ich zabić. Czemu zabrała ich do Archiwów? Wydarzenia przybrały jeszcze dziwniejszy obrót, gdy skręcili za róg i weszli do dużej komnaty. Z tyłu było około pół tuzina poniszczonych Rahkshi i Exo-Toa bez prawego ramienia. Najbardziej zaskakujący był widok dwóch postaci w czarnych zbrojach, którzy wstali na widok przybyszów. Mroczna energia zaiskrzyła im w dłoniach. Takanuva odwrócił się, ale już nie było Tuyet. Stał tam kolejny Makuta, noszący pordzewiałą Kanohi Hau. Przemówił on znajomym, zgrzytliwym głosem Makuty z Metru Nui. - Prosta strategia - powiedział. - Tuyet nie pozostawiła nam wielkiego wyboru, nie licząc naszych zmiennokształtnych mocy, gdy uciekaliśmy. Mimo to złapali nas, tak jak my was. - Nie rozumiem - powiedział Takanuva. - Czemu nie nosisz Maski Cienia? Widziałem ją w Archiwach. - Maska jest strzeżona. Jeśli zostanie chociażby dotknięta, Tuyet i jej słudzy dowiedzą się o tym zaraz. Trzyma ją tu, niepilnowaną, jako wabik na mnie, wiedząc jak jej potrzebuję, a nie mogę jej tknąć. Dwaj inni Makuta i te Rahkshi, które się mogły ruszać, zbliżyli się. - Ale ty nie jesteś tak dobrze pilnowany, Toa. Daj mi powód, dlaczego nie miałbym cię zabić, tak jak twoi nie zabili setek z naszych poprzez stulecia. - Nie jestem... - zaczął Takanuva, wówczas przerwał, zastanawiając się, jak wiele powiedzieć swym porywaczom. Byli w końcu Makuta, najgorszymi istotami na świecie, ale tu byli poszukiwanymi uciekinierami w tym szalonym świecie. - Nie jestem jednym z Toa Tuyet. Jestem Takanuva, Toa Światła. Makuta zawahali się. Takanuva zrozumiał, czemu - Toa Światła byli największą bronia przeciwko istotom cienia. - Słuchajcie mnie - kontynuował. - Pochodzę z innego świata, gdzie nie ma Tuyet, nie ma Imperium Toa. Nie rozumiem, co się tu dzieje, ale wiem jedno: Nie należę tutaj. Muszę wracać do swojego świata. Przez chwilę trzej Makuta byli cisi. Potem wybuchnęli śmiechem, straszliwym dźwiękiem odbijającym się od ścian przez długie chwile. - A jak - powiedział MoMN, - jak, mój biedny, szalony Toa, chcesz wrócić do swojego świata? - Odnajdując tego, kto mnie tu zesłał - odparł Takanuva. - Kogoś zwanego Brutaka. Jeden z Makuta skinął głową. Był wysoki, ze zbroją poznaczoną długimi, zakrzywionymi, bardzo ostrymi kolcami. - Słyszałem legendy o Brutace. Mówi się, że jest wielkim bohaterem strzegącym cennego skarbu. Ale to są legendy Matoran, gdzie każdy kawałek skały jest skarbem, gdzie każdy Rahi większy od szczura skalnego jest potworem, gdzie każdy, kto nie ucieka na dźwięk grzmotu, jest bohaterem. - Prawdę powiadasz, Krika, szczerą prawdę - powiedział MoMN. - Bardzo dobrze, Toa, jesteś kłamcą, głupcem albo szaleńcem, nie wiem dokładnie, ale jeśli chcesz pomocy, musisz szykować sie na zapłatę. - A jaka jest twoja stawka? - Matorańska ekspedycja, eskortowana przez parę Toa, opuściła Metru Nui parę tygodni temu, kierując się ku Artace - powiedział Makuta. - Mają odzyskać obiekt wielkiej mocy - Maskę Czasu, jedną z niewielu broni, która może coś zdziałać przeciwko Tuyet. Teraz ją mają, i kierują się z powrotem. Chcę odzyskać Maskę siłą. W drodze powrotnej przemycimy cię do miasta, więc będziesz mógł odnaleźć swego drogiego Brutakę. Ale uprzedzam, przywódca Matoran to fanatyk, który raczej woli umrzeć niż się poddać. Chcę, abyś spełnił to życzenie. - A kto jest tym przywódcą? - Nikt kogo byś znał - powiedział Makuta Krika. - Ta-Matoran, ktoś o imieniu Jaller. Część 5 Toa Takanuva doświadczył wielu dziwnych rzeczy, odkąd przybył do miejsca, które teraz poznał jako alternatywny świat. Ale nic nie było dziwniejsze od tego, co czuł w tej chwili; uczucie lotu ponad oceanicznymi falami. Co dziwniejsze, powinien dziękować Makuta za ten dar. Po tym, jak powiedział im pokrótce, czym udać się po Maskę Czasu, Makuta Krika uznał, że nigdy nie zdołają przekraść się na morze, nawet gdyby skradli łódź i opuścili Metru Nui. Lot był lepszym rozwiązaniem. Zanim Takanuva zdołał go poinformować, że latanie nie leży w jego zakresie umiejętności, Krika wystrzelił coś w rodzaju proszku prosto w jego twarz. Toa Światła nie mógł zrobić nic, tylko wciągnąć go do płuc. Krika ze śmiechem poinformował, że został wystawiony na Wirusa Makuta, który powinien, przynajmniej czasowo, dać mu umiejętność lotu. Czy będą jakieś skutki uboczne, tego nie chciał powiedzieć. Takanuva nie wiedział, czy dziękować mu, czy go walnąć. Mimo wszystko, wciąż lecieli w dobrym kierunku. Takanuva zauważył wózek Ussali, kierowany przez Matoran i strzeżony przez Toa Ziemi i Toa Lodu na tygrysach Muaka. Takanuva domyślał się, że i wózek, i Rahi ładowały i rozładowywały statki, ponieważ jedyna droga na Artakhę prowadziła przez ocean. Pomimo ostrzeżeń Makuty, że będzie musiał zabić Toa i Matorana Jallera, Takanuva miał inny plan. Był w końcu Toa, w świecie przezeń zdominowanym. Warto było przynajmniej spróbować. Wylądował naprzeciwko wózka, zmuszając Jallera do gwałtownego zatrzymania się. Obaj Toa unieśli tarcze i włócznie i zrobili krok naprzód. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał spowity czarnym pancerzem wojownik. - ''Mów w twarz mojej Sejsmicznej Włóczni! - Mój ponury przyjaciel chciał powiedzieć - zaczął Toa Lodu, - że nie oczekiwaliśmy gości, nawet tak nieuprzejmych jak ty. Niespodzianki nas drażnią, a gdy jesteśmy rozdrażnieni, to zwykle ktoś obrywa w twarz. - Opuścić broń - rozkazał Toa Światła. - Jestem Takanuva. Przybywam w interesach Imperium. - Jestem Toa Kualus - powiedział uzbrojony na biało Toa. - A mój gburowaty przyjaciel to Bomonga. Jaki jest twój interes, Takanuvo? - Nie ufam mu - odezwał się Jaller. Takanuva ledwo poznał go, gdyż wciąż nosił czerwoną Kanohi Komau. - Kodan prowadzi zapiski wszystkich Toa w tym wszechświecie, a ja nigdy nie spotkałem się z tym imieniem. Takanuva wystrzelił lekki promień światła, wytrącając Jallerowi broń z ręki. Ussal Pewku cofnęła się, przestraszona. - Jeśli będę chciał poznać twoją opinię, to się zapytam, Matoranie - powiedział, starając się brzmieć jak tutejszy Toa. Kualus wystrzelił podmuch Lodu ze swej Włóczni Zera Absolutnego, ale Takanuva spokojnie zniszczył go kolejnym strumieniem światła; Bomonga ruszył, by go zaatakować, ale Toa czasowo oślepił go światłem. - Jeśli już skończyliście - powiedział, - to wiedzcie, że Tuyet otrzymała wieści o zamiarze wykradzenia Maski Czasu. Zdecydowała, że dwóch Toa nie wystarczy, aby jej pilnować. Mówię o was, więc wysłała mnie, abym do was dołączył. - A jak właściwie mamy ci zaufać? - warknął Bomonga. Takanuva pomyślał szybko. - Słyszeliście kiedyś o... Takutanuvie? Obaj Toa pokręcili głowami. - Albo potężnym niedźwiedziu Graalok? Znów kręcenie głowami. - Więc podejrzewam, że nie znacie bestii z góry Ihu, ognistych węży z Przełomu Tren Krom, ani nawet - zniżył głos dla efektu - kreaturze zwanej Kohlii z Ga-Wahi. - Nigdy nie słyszeliśmy o żadnym z nich - powiedział Kualus. Takanuva uśmiechnął się, podniósł swą włócznię i wbił ją w ziemię naprzeciwko Toa. - Właśnie dlatego nigdy o nich nie słyszeliście, bracia... a skoro pokonałem i ich, spokojnie poradzę sobie z zagrożeniem Vahi. *Bomonga i Kualus spojrzeli po sobie, potem Kualus potrząsnął głową. Dobrze, bracie, możesz iść z nami do Metru Nui, ale skoro jesteś tak potężny, czemu nie pójdziesz na przedzie? W ten sposób będziesz mógł spotkać zagrożenia z wyprzedzeniem. Właściwie, kto planuje nas okraść? - Bardzo potężna i zła istota, zwana Brutaka ''- odparł Takanuva. Tym razem, Toa poznali to imię; Bomonga nawet się uśmiechnął. - ''A więc znacie go? - zapytał Takanuva. - Chyba powinienem- powiedział Bomonga, unosząc włócznię i wbijając ją w ziemię tuż obok włóczni Takanuvy, - skoro osobiście go zabiłem. Część 6 Kiedy Takanuva był jeszcze Takuą, Matoranem w wiosce Ta-Koro, znalazł się w dżungli, a za nim podążał skorpion Nui-Jaga. Kiedy Takua się ruszył, Nui-Jaga się ruszał; kiedy się zatrzymał, zatrzymywał się. Gdyby się odwrócił twarzą ku niemu, zabiłby go. Gdyby jednak zaprowadził go do wioski, mógłby zranić wielu innych. Wreszcie spadło na niego olśnienie - zmienił kierunek i sprowadził skorpiona ku wielkiemu tygrysowi Muaka. Rozwścieczony intruzem, Muaka zaatakował Nui-Jaga, a Takua uciekł. Jak widać, pomyślał Takanuva, nigdy nie ma Muaki, kiedy potrzeba. Oto przemierza ten przypominający Karzahni pokręcony wszechświat; za nim są Bomonga i Kualus, obaj służący Imperium Toa. Między nimi stał Jaller, Matoran, w świecie Takanuvy jego najlepszy przyjaciel, a tutaj ślepy sługa Imperium, transportujący Maskę Czasu z powrotem do Metru Nui. To jednak nie było najgorsze: Takanuva musiał znaleźć Brutakę, i jego Maskę Portali, jeśli chciał kiedykolwiek wrócić do swojego domu. A Bomonga właśnie oświadczył, że Brutaka nie żyje, zabity przez niego, pozostawiając Takanuvę właściwie z niczym. - Ach, Brutaka - powiedział Bomonga. - Walczył dzielnie, ale kiedy walczył z Gaaki i Pouksem zaatakowałem go od tyłu i wykończyłem. - Niezbyt... fair - mruknął Takanuva. - Fair? - zapytał Bomonga. - Był wrogiem Imperium, próbował zapobiec naszej prawnej wyprawie na Voya Nui. Kogo obchodzi, dlaczego nie żyje, skoro nie żyje? - NAsz przyjaciel, Takanuva, wydaje się dźwigać sumienie - powiedział Kualus. - To ciężkie brzemię w takim miejscu jak to. Byłbyś zdumiony wiedząc, ile biednych, martwych istot na poboczu ścieżki tak ciężkiej, że nie można jej przejść z takim ciężarem na plecach. - Odpuść sobie filozofię - warknął Takanuva. - Co z bronią i Maską Brutaki? Gdzie są? - Powinieneś wiedzieć - powiedział Bomonga, - jeśli naprawdę jesteś sługą Toa Tuyet, jak mówisz, że wszystkie trofea zostają zabrane w bezpieczne miejsce - do Koloseum Metru Nui. - Oczywiście, oczywiście - powiedział Takanuva. To był poważny problem: jak ma zamiar dostać się do najpilniej strzeżonego miejsca w Metru Nui, aby zdobyć Maskę? - Wiesz, przypominasz mi kogoś - powiedział Bomonga. - Toa Wody, jedna z drużyny Lhikana. Jak ona miała na imię? A, Toa Naho. Wybrała się z nami na Odinę, by oczyścić to gniazdo szczurów skalnych. Zaproponowała, że sama, bez względu na ryzyko, pójdzie po The Shadowed One. Zamiast tego pomogła mu uciec. On uciekł, ona nie. Tuyet oddała ją swojej przyjaciółce, Roodace, i cóż... Stała się interesującym eksponatem Archiwów. Takanuva wiedział, że powinien milczeć, ale nie mógł. - Czy wy myśleliście o tym, co Tuyet naprawdę robi? Zdradza innych Toa, Matoranie żyją w strachu przed własnymi obrońcami. Toa powinni być szanowani i podziwiani! - Ależ jesteśmy szanowani - powiedział Kualus. - Każdy szanuje tego, kogo się obawia, i nie mogą zrobić nic, tylko podziwiać nas z dołu, podczas gdy my spoglądamy na nich z góry. Takanuva wyczuł poruszenie za sobą. Mógł zgadnąć, że to Bomonga albo Kualus szykują się do ataku zza pleców. Gdyby spróbował, mógłby powstrzymać ich obu i odebrać Maskę Jallerowi. Kosztowałoby to wiele szczęścia, więcej być może, niż mógłby zapłacić, ale... Wówczas usłyszał inny dźwięk; wicher, krzyki obu Toa z zaskakującej odległości i dźwięk rozbijanego wózka. Kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył dziwnego Toa stojącego pośród szczątków wózka Jallera. Zabierał Maske Czasu, leżącą obok nieprzytomnego Matorana. Kiedy zauważył Takanuvę, przystanął. - Nie jesteś jednym z nich - rzekł Toa Powietrza. - Dlatego wciąż żyjesz. Nie spraw, bym pożałował swej decyzji. - Kim jesteś? - zapytał Takanuva. - Czego chcesz? - Czego ja chcę - rzekł Toa, - to trochę pokoju, ale nie będzie go, póki ta pokręcona wiedźma tu rządzi. Więc mam oko na rzeczy, których ona chce, jak ta Maska i zabieram jej. Dlatego, kiedy spojrzysz na listę wrogów Imperium, znajdziesz moje na samym szczycie - Toa Lesovikk. Część 7 Pod osłoną ciemności, Toa Takanuva i Lesovikk przemykali się przez Pole Rzeźb w Po-Metru. Prześlizgnęli się z powrotem do Metru Nui przez podwodny szyb kilka godzin wcześniej. Lesovikk znał kilka, które zamknięto do naprawy, ale były wciąż na chodzie i, co najlepsze, niestrzeżone. - Dokąd idziemy? - szepnął Takanuva. - Koloseum jest w drugą stronę! Jeśli tam jest Maska Brutaki, to muszę tam iść. - Zgoda - powiedział Lesovikk. - Ale jeśli chcesz wejść i wyjść żywy, zrobimy to po mojemu. A zaczynamy od Tronu Skał. Toa Powietrza wskazał przed siebie. Niezbyt daleko od nich naprawdę znajdował się potężny tron ze skały, na szczycie hałdy części po Rahkshi. Po-Matoranie z pochodniami otaczali go dookoła, a siedział na nim nie kto inny, tylko sam Toa Pohatu. - Umm, wybacz - powiedział Takanuva, - ale całkiem niedawno wpadłem na Tahu i Kopakę i... jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? - Zaufaj mi - Lesovikk uśmiechnął się. Po kilku godzinach, Matoranie odeszli do domów. Kiedy Pohatu wstał z tronu, Lesovikk trzy razy potarł opancerzoną stopą o pobliski kamień. Toa Skał przystanął, nasłuchując. Wówczas rzekł: - Lesovikk, całkiem postradałeś rozum. - Czasem to działa - powiedział, prowadząc Takanuvę do Pohatu. - To mój nowy kumpel, Takanuva. Chcemy wykupić pięciowidgetową wycieczkę po Koloseum, wliczając Komnatę Masek. - Momencik! - powiedział Takanuva. - Nie rozumiem nic z tych rzeczy. Tahu, Pohatu i reszta powinni czekać w uśpieniu, aż nie będą musieli obudzić Mata Nui. Ale Mata Nui nigdy nie zapadł w sen. Więc co tu się dzieje? - Dużo gada, nie? - Pohatu rzekł do Lesovikka. Toa zachichotał. - Dobra, rybeńko, pozwól, że opowiem ci historyjkę - powiedział Pohatu. - Toa Tuyet odkryła, że pochodzimy z Artakhi. Wysłała kilku Toa, aby nas znaleźli, ale ci nie przeżyli wycieczki. Wówczas odkryła pewne miejsce w Koloseum, o którym nikt nie wiedział. Miejsce, z którego mogła nadać fałszywy sygnał, który wystrzeliłby nasze kanistry. A chwilę potem już byliśmy tutaj. Opowiedziała nam bajeczkę. Jak Makuta i Mroczni Łowcy planowali przejąć władzę i że naszym obowiązkiem jako Toa jest powstrzymać ich... siłą. Dopiero wówczas świat miał być naprawdę bezpieczny. Wszyscy się pod tym podpisaliśmy, ale zacząłem mieć wątpliwości. Przerodziły się w obawy, kiedy odkryłem, że Tuyet posłała oddział pod wodzą Toa Nidhiki by wybić Duchy z Nynrah. Tylko dlatego, że uważała, że mogą wystąpić przeciwko niej. Cztery tuziny Matoran zginęły. Wciąż mnie to boli. Wówczas skontaktowałem się z Lesovikkiem i zaczęliśmy współpracować. Oczywiście, Tuyet o niczym nie wie. - Jesteś prawdziwą skałą Ściany Historii - powiedział Lesovikk. - Ale wkrótce sie rozjaśnie. Musimy naszykować nasze oddziały i przygotować się do najazdu. Pohatu wprowadził ich do swojej jaskini. Wówczas, używając swojej mocy, posłał lekki wstrząs przez Metru Nui. Nie dość silny, by coś uszkodzić, ale wystarczająco mocny, aby został zrozumiany przez niektórych. Zaczęli przenikać do tunelu kilka chwil potem. Nuju, Ahkmou, trzech Mrocznych Łowców: Guardian, Darkness i Primal, Toa Krakua i Po-Matoran, którego Lesovikk przedstawił jako Kodan. - To pożyteczne, mieć Kronikarza po swojej stronie - powiedział Lesovikk. - To nasz informator. - Więc jaki jest plan? - zapytał Takanuva. - Przekradamy się, kradniemy Maskę i spadamy? - Dużo gada i mało myśli - rzekł Pohatu, znów wywołując chichot Lesovikka. - Słuchaj, młody. Nie wiem, skąd jesteś ani dlaczego. Ale założę się, że Tuyet też nie wie, a to nam bardzo na rękę. Więc dziś wszyscy gramy w jednej drużynie. Ahkmou podniesie alarm o Makuta w mieście. Darkness zadba, aby żaden Łowca w okolicy, który wciąż trzyma się na nogach, nie miał problemów. Wszyscy na miejscu? - Jakim miejscu? - zapytał Takanuva. - Tuyet rządzi już zbyt długo - powiedział Pohatu, zdejmując protostalowy topór ze ściany. - Czas, żeby ją zdjąć. Część 8 Takanuva przykucnął za ścianą, obok niego był ranny Lesovikk. Wszędzie dookoła przelatywały wyładowania mocy elementarnych, wojownicy krzyczeli, a tragedia poza granicami wyobraźni właśnie się rozgrywała. Zaczęło się pomyślnie: grupa Lesovikka zbliżyła się do Koloseum bez zauważenia. Tak jak zaplanowali, Takanuva użył swoich nowych mocy Mroku, aby oślepić straże. Pohatu wytworzył potężną, kamienną pięść, która rozbiła ścianę potężnej konstrukcji. Na wschodzie, Makuta Teridax prowadził Kojola, Krikę, Dume i Takuę ku walce. Na początku, popracowali nad Matoranami i Toa strzegącymi fortecy Tuyet. Wówczas wszystko zaczęło iść źle; nagle pojawił się Toa Żelaza i grad kolców przypieczętował los Takuy. Takanuva spoglądał w przerażeniu, jak jego dawne ja pada i umiera. Kojol padł następny - jego pancerz skruszał pod mocą Toa, jego esencja została spalona przez Toa Plazmy. Teridax zarządził odwrót. Nie lepiej było po stronie Lesovikka. Primal wpadł na Tahu po wschodniej stronie i zabił Toa Ognia. Ale nagle pojawiła się Gali i sfera wody dookoła głowy Łowcy utopiła go na lądzie. Ta Krakua zaatakował Gali falą twardego dźwięku, rozbijając jej pancerz i Maskę. Pohatu krzyknął zbyt późno: Ahkmou podbiegł do niej i dobił Toa Wody; nie cieszył się zbyt długo swym tryumfem, bowiem szybki cios Kopaki zamroził go, a machnięcie pazurami Onuy zmieniły Matorana w odłamki lodu i Protodermis. Teraz to już nie była jedna bitwa, ale tuzin mniejszych w tym samym momencie; fale odwracały się w tę i z powrotem. Pohatu przebił się do Koloseum, ale wówczas zaatakował go Onua, przerywając jego postępu. Lesovikk upadł ze Sztyletem Lodu w swoim ramieniu, ale odparł atak kopaki i zdmuchnął go ze szczytu Koloseum. Takanuva pogratulował mu, gdy Toa Lodu spadł i przestał się ruszać. - Teraz, - rzekł Lesovikk, - Darkness was poprowadzi. Wejdź tam i zrób to, co musisz. - A ty? - Damy im popalić - powiedział Lesovikk. Takanuva odwrócił sie po raz ostatni. Nuju stał u boku Guardiana, utrzymując Toa Magnetyzmu poza równowagą mentalną, aby nie mógł użyć swych mocy. Siły Teridaxa znów ruszyły do ataku. Krika użył swojej mocy Próżnii, aby odeprzeć bezlitosne ataki, a Teridax przywołał strumienie Błyskawic, na tyle potężne, aby spopielić Toa. Darkness znów był w natarciu, przemykając przez pęknięcia w ścianach Koloseum. Takanuva użył swojej mocy Mroku, aby je powiększyć i ruszył za nim. Wewnątrz panowała dziwna cisza. Ktoś wewnątrz mógłby nie wiedzieć o bitwie gorzejącej za oknami. Drużyna Toa ruszyła, aby dołączyć do walki. Wbrew swoim zasadom, Takanuva wystrzelił strumień Światła w sufit, zrzucając na nich lawinę gruzów. Wciąż jednak miał nadzieję, że tylko ich ogłuszył, a nie zabił. Razem, Toa i Mroczni Łowcy wywalczyli sobie drogę do swojego celu: Sali Masek. Już mieli wejść do środka, kiedy Darkness się zatrzymał. Usłyszał coś. Chwilę potem, drzwi eksplodowały na zewnątrz, gdy ściana Wody wystrzelila z nich, zmiatając Darknessa. Takanuva zdołał przytrzymać się futryny, wstrzymując oddech. Na zewnątrz, atak Teridaxa odniósł sukces, Toa padali przed nim i Kriką. Turaga Dume wspierał grupę Lesovikka, póki Nuju nie został wciągnięty do Archiwów przez oszalałe rośliny. Guardian także upadł, lecz zabrał ze sobą pół tuzina Toa. Wewnątrz Koloseum, atak wreszcie ustał. W resztkach drzwi stała Toa Tuyet, z Kamieniem Nui w jednej ręce i Maską Portali w drugiej. - Wiem kim jesteś - powiedziała. - Albo raczej, zgadłam. Nie należysz do tego miejsca. - Ani ty - odparł Takanuva. - Nie istniejesz w moim świecie. Prawdziwi Toa muszą stanąć do walki i powstrzymać cię, zanim będzie za późno. - W moim świecie jesteśmy bardziej... kompetentni - odparła. - Jakże nieszczęśliwie dla ciebie. - A więc dobrze - powiedział Takanuva. - Dla Takuy, dla Lesovikka, i dla wszystkich Toa i Matoran, którym zrujnowałaś życie, ruszam do boju. Część 9 Toa Tuyet stała nad wyczerpanym, na wpół przytomnym Takanuvą, Toa Światła. Nie ruszał się. Przerzucenie przez pół tuzina ścian z powodu gwałtownej fali czasem tak działa. Tuyet się uśmiechnęła. - Żałosne, naprawdę żałosne. Jeśli wszyscy Toa w twoim świecie są tacy jak ty, to dziwię się, że wciąz jeszcze istniejecie. Władczyni Imperium Toa zmieniła swą Maskę Nietykalności na Kanohi Olmak: maskę, której Takanuva szukał. Ta Maska miała moc otwierania portali wymiarowych i była jedyną rzeczą, która mogła uwolnić Takanuvę z tego chorego świata. - Twoi przyjaciele na zewnątrz są albo będą wkrótce martwi. Muszę przyznać, ze zaskoczyło mnie, że wciąż walczą mimo upływu 3,500 lat. Ale nie uda im się odebrać Matoranom pokoju, jaki im wypracowałam. Takanuva wstał na nogi. Spojrzał na Tuyet wzrokiem pełnym równowagi między pogardą i współczuciem. - Pokój? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Czy tak nazywasz Toa w roli sekretnej policji, terroryzowanie Matoran, zabijanie każdego kto ci się sprzeciwia? - Zrobiłam, co miało być zrobione. Uczyniłam świat lepszym A kim jesteś ty, aby mnie osądzać? Jesteś tylko obcym z innego świata. Takanuva cisnął w nią podmuch Mroku, otaczając ją ciemnością. Gdy znów mogła widzieć, już go nie było. Jego głos nadpłynął z góry, mówiąc: - Może to i prawda, może mój świat jest bardziej niepoukładany niż twój, bardziej niebezpieczny, ale jest lepszy, bo cię w nim nie ma, Tuyet. Toa Wody uwolniła swoją moc, niszcząc sufit, ale Takanuvy tam nie było. Zamiast tego wystrzelił ku niej z odległego końca sali, ciskając w nią oślepiającym światłem i złapał jej Maskę. Odwróciła się, złapała go za ramię i cisnęła o ziemię. - Moja moc przewyższa twoją setki razy. Jesteś tylko kryształkiem światła, którego zmiażdżę obcasem na proch. Takanuva znów zaatakował, ciskając w nią Mrokiem i Światłem. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Tuyet odparowała je z łatwością. Widząc jego zaskoczenie, wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Wiesz, nie mamy Toa Światła w naszym świecie. Nie potrzebujemy ich. Za kilka chwil wrócimy do stanu zerowego Toa Światła. Takanuva zaatakował. Następnych kilka sekund było skąpanych w bitwie. Światło zmieniało wodę w parę, fale rozbijały się o ściany, trudno było powiedzieć, co się stanie: czy Takanuva utonie w falach, czy Tuyet utonie w mroku. W połowie bitwy, Tuyet stanęła tryumfalnie. - Dosyć! Zmarnowałam na ciebie dosyć czasu. Twoja rewolucja się skończyła, a teraz czas na ciebie. Tuyet już miała zaatakować, gdy usłyszeli dziwny hałas penetrujący Koloseum. Takanuva podniósł głowę i spojrzał przez dziurę w ścianie. Zobaczył setki - nie, tysiące - Matoran maszerujących ku budynkowi, wszyscy uzbrojeni. W oddali widział statki powietrzne i morskie wiozące Matoran, Mrocznych Łowców, Vortixx i innych. Wszyscy kierowali się ku miastu, z oczyma skierowanymi ku Koloseum. - Dalej myślisz, że rewolucja się skończyła? - zapytał Takanuva. - A może tak naprawdę dopiero sie zaczęła. - Głupcy, Z moją mocą zmyję ich w potopie, jakiego nikt nigdy nie widział. Takanuva spojrzał Tuyet prosto w oczy. - Więc kto zostanie ci do bronienia? Dla kogo będzie twój doskonały świat? Tuyet się uśmiechnęła. - Bardzo mądrze, Toa. Prawda, świat pełen potopionych Matoran to mało dla kogokolwiek. Ale muszą nauczyć się szacunku. - Po co? Skoro są tak niewdzięczni, to może użyjesz Maski, aby przenieść się gdzieś indziej. Gdzieś, gdzie cię potrzebują. Zacząć od nowa, w innym Metru Nui, tam gdzie mogą z radością powitać władcę jak ty. Tuyet spojrzała na ulice w dole. Tłum się zbliżał i choć mogła ich łatwo zabić, pozostałaby władczynią imperium trupów. Może Takanuva miał rację. W końcu mogło wrócić z armią Toa z innego wymiaru, wystarczającą by zdławić najmniejszą oznakę rebelii w swoim świecie. Odwróciła się i aktywowała Maskę. Otworzył się portal między wymiarowy i przygotowała się, aby w niego wkroczyć. Wówczas Takanuva wykonał ruch. Jakimś cudem udało mu się rzucić na Tuyet i zedrzeć jej Maskę. W chwili gdy straciły kontakt, moc Maski wyłączyła się i portal zaczął się zamykać. Takanuva z Maską w dłoni wskoczył w niego, ale Tuyet nie miała zamiaru puścić go tak łatwo. Choć był już w portalu, złapała go za nogę, próbując za nim nadążyć. Zaatakowała go mocnymi uderzeniami wody, wyrywając mu Maskę z ręki. Odleciała w przestrzeń między wymiarami. Takanuva odwrócił się. To, co zobaczył przeraziło go, ale było już za późno, aby uprzedzić Tuyet. Była w połowie portalu, próbując złapać Takanuvę i wciągnąć go z powrotem. Tak pochłonął ja gniew, że nie zauważyła, że portal się zamyka, aż było za późno. Wrzasnęła, gdy rzeczywistość zamknęła się wokół jej ciała, pozostawiając jej górną połowę w pustce i dolną w Koloseum. Na szczęście dla niej śmierć była natychmiastowa. Takanuva przez dłuższą chwilę unosił się w powietrzu. Zastanawiał się, co się stanie ze światem Tuyet, gdy zginęła. Czy Toa znów będą obrońcami? Czy Matoranie przejmą kontrolę? Czy może Łowcy albo Makuta staną się nowymi dyktatorami? Może kiedyś, jeśli to będzie możliwe, wróci aby znaleźć odpowiedzi. Odwrócił się od szczątków Tuyet, zastanawiając się jak Toa mógł tak się stoczyć i wzdrygnął się, gdy pomyślał, jak cienka linia dzieli sprawiedliwość i tyranię. Życie Tuyet było zmarnowane, ale nie miał zamiaru pozwolić, aby jakikolwiek inny Toa stracił życie. Z ponurym postanowieniem, wznowił podróż do Karda Nui. Postacie * Takanuva * Alternatywny Ahkmou (Zabity) * Alternatywny Bomonga * Alternatywny Darkness (Zabity) * Alternatywny Dume * Alternatywna Gali (Zabita) * Alternatywny Guardian (Zabity) * Alternatywny Jaller * Alternatywny Kapura * Alternatywny Kodan * Alternatywny Kojol (Zabity) * Alternatywny Kopaka (Zabity) * Alternatywny Krakua * Alternatywny Krika * Alternatywny Kualus * Alternatywny Lesovikk * Alternatywny Lewa * Alternatywny Nuju (Zabity) * Alternatywny Onua * Alternatywny Pohatu * Alternatywny Primal (Zabity) * Alternatywny Tahu (Zabity) * Alternatywny Takua (Zabity) * Alternatywny Teridax * Alternatywna Tuyet (Zabita) * Alternatywne Vahki * Kilka nieznanych alternatywnych Toa Category:Seriale